littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Glitches
This page hopes to list the various glitches and errors that can occur while playing LittleBigPlanet. Removed glitches will become seperated when such a thing occurs. Non-Removed Glitches Secret Materials (PS3) Lava/glow material First take a Hanging claw and dissolve all but the fire in the Hanging claws mouth then go to the fire tool and click on the fire it well look like lava and it well glow. Flower material Go to the islands theme on My Moon and fly to the ground and go right until you see little flowers on green material the flowers are not stickers. you never get this material in a prize bubble. Cardboard wood material First take the bride character and dissolve all but her lower jaw take all the sticker of the wood then make it big and drop a bomb on the wood and now you see it is cardboard but by now you should know that the wood look is not a sticker. Grabbable cardboard Get the big bully mercat take the sticker of his head and you well see that it is grabbable cardboard. Spinning Sackboy (PS3) First, take a block of dark mater and put it in front of your sackboy's chest. Then, put a motor bolt on the dark mater and move your sackboy into the air and watch him spin. Material Gas (PSP) Make a block and then gas it put it in the air then go to the popit and pick a material and turn the gas in to that material and it well still be gas but it well look like the material that you made it look like but going down. Flying Sackboy (PS3) Go to popit, place the frog sticker on your head, then press x 10 times and then you will fly. 'Burnt Sackboy glitch (PS3)' A small glitch found by creator TY156. The glitch includes using explosive stickers to cover your sackperson. Level Name: WRC. Glitched "Zombie Boy" (PS3) A well known glitch involves the "Zombie Boy" costume. It makes the costume "glow-in-the-dark" like other illuminous costumes. To perform the glitch, the game has to be repeatedly paused while Sackboy is being electrocuted. If the game is paused while Sackboy is illuminating, the player can disconnect their controller making the "Press PS to Play" notice to appear. Upon restarting the game from the checkpoint, Sackboy will now be wearing an illuminous Zombie Boy costume. Another way to do this glitch is to electrocute your sackboy then press left then right very fast and if you did it right you should have the Zombie Boy. To keep the costume, it must be saved in "My Costumes". The glitch most likely occurs because, when being electrocuted, Sackboy "auto-equips" the Zombie Boy costume because it looks like a skeleton. Invisible Anti-Matter (PS3) This glitch is used a lot to make sure people don't go out of the boundaries of their level. The invisible anti-matter glitch is probably one of the most frequently used and popular glitch. The glitch is very simple to do. If you make Dark Matter the smallest possible, it will turn invisible. This glitch can't be done with grid. Fire "Object" Glitch (PS3) Spawn a candle light from the light section, place it, now select the fire bit of the candle, then press L3. This copys the "Flame" part, and you can place it on other object. This glitch is very easy, and is quite popular within online levels. It has very strange properties, in fact, it is the most unique item in LittleBIGPlanet. It acts like a decoration, and yet it can only be moved by a pop-it cursor in create mode. If it is attached to dissolve, it dissolves with it; however, if it is attached to a bomb then the object itself is destroyed but the light is still there. Doing this to many flames makes a sun effect. This can be seen without the sun effect through black glass Secret Message Glitch (PS3) This glitch makes it posable to make a image seeable and not seeable. First you take a block and put a sticker on it then you use the fire tool to burn it the sticker well go away but if you put glass over it it well be seeable and if you can move the glass away then you cant see it a any more. See-through Scoreboard (PS3) Put a Scoreboard in your level (create mode) choose the glass material and put it in front of the scoreboard.You can then see through it the background of the MONKY. Removed Glitches Grabbable Glass (PS3) This glitch was removed with the patch. The player would have to make something out of Sponge, turn it into Horrible Gas, and save it with Capture Object. Then, they would have to paste it in again from the "My Objects" page and unlethalize it. The result would be an otherwise inaccessible material that looked like glass but could be grabbed. Category:Gameplay